irlsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Ryousuke Tanaka
Diagnosed with multi-personality disorder, and an ex-soldier, Tanaka is a scarred man created by ''Blueblade11.' Appearance * His hair is nonexistent, and so he tends to style it as a crew cut. * A half, he has a Japanese father and English mother. * Big with lots of muscle, he was forcibly retired from the military due to his psychological assessment. Personalities Diagnosed with split personality syndrome. Each personality is listed below. Psychotic, and irrational: * Upon seeing another player, will attempt to close in and kill that player immediately using techniques from the real world. * Often chooses to rush in head first at prey, forgoing stealth for speed and power. * Follows PoH like the 12 apostles followed Jesus. * The only people able to control him when he is in this personality is ANYONE bearing a Laughing Coffin tattoo. * A wild beast, and a psychedelic killer. Calm, and collected: * Only in this state in the (known) presence of members of LC. * Outside of battle, away from other players, is also quite calm, with the occasional twitch. Will often go out training solo. * In this state, is willing to listen to orders, like the soldier he is. * Rational and clear, he attacks with pinpoint accuracy. * A cold killer, and a man of reason. The Wimp: * The one burdened with his childhood abuse, pressure from his past job in the military and the falling out with his parents. * Timid, doesn't want to attack anything, only does the bare minimum to survive. * Will cower in fear of anything resembling the bokken his father used to beat him as a child. * A timid man, and a pacifist. His personality triggers are unknown. Biography' Brought up in a house ruled by the iron fist of his Japanese high-ranking military father, Ryousuke experienced a harsh childhood filled with training in various martial arts, weapons and survival skills as part of his upbringing. His submissive mother did nothing to help. He was often abused by his father, who used a bokken (wooden sword) to discipline After being forced to enter the military at the age of 18 by his father, he was trained further, learning many combat and survival skills. He then was later chosen to join the secret ninja unit of the Japanese military as an assassin. He worked undercover for almost 3 years before he developed split-personality syndrome, according to his annual psychological assessment. As a result he went through a honourable discharge, given a retirement package for his services. Becoming a NEET, he moved to Tokyo alone, when he heard about SAO. After being trapped in the game, his condition worsened, to the point where he joined LC under his psychotic killer persona, before being forced to kill, similar to his experiences in the military. Weapons *Shuriken - A tool that remains his only connection to the real world. *Poisoned Daggers - Wielding a pair of poisoned daggers, he strikes down his targets with speed, efficiency and an unnatural strength that belies his appearance. *His Bare Hands - Even if his body is not his own, he still remembers his training from the real world. Often forgets he is living in SAO, and so does not activate his sword skills. Skills *Darkness Blade (Looking for 12 more victims out of 50) 000 *Shurunkenjutsu (Depending on how he evolves) 000 *Parkour (As soon as someone else dies ;) ) 000 Sword Skills One-handed Dagger *Rapid Bite - (1-hit strike) A stab with the dagger. *Fud Edge - (1-hit strike) A basic slash with the sharp edge of the dagger. *Cobra Strike - (2-hit combo) Two rapid stabs at the enemy. *White Gleam - (3-hit combo) A skill that strikes three times to the gut. *Joint Blows - (4-hit combo) Strikes to the knee and elbow joints. Has a chance of crippling foes and disabling their arms and legs. Blade Throwing *Single Shot - Throws a single charged knife. *Double Shot - Throws two charged knives. *Triple Shot - Throws three charged knives. *Quadruple Shot - Throws four charged knives. *Quintuple Shot - Throws five knives at once. *Sextuple Shot - Throws six knives at once. Twin Knives *Double Assassinate - (1-hit strike) Sneaking behind the target, the user stabs both blades into the enemy's back to deal an automatic critical attack. Very powerful, long cooldown, and can only be done behind a target. Afterwards, the user cannot deal damage for 20 seconds. *Double Strike - (1-hit strike) A single double stabbing attack with two knives held in reverse position. Simple attack and basic. *Rapid Lunge - (2-hit combo) Two simple straight stabbing attacks for the foe's stomach. If struck, induces a 3 second Stun effect. *Paired Combo - (3-hit combo) Using both knives, the user simultaneously slashes in a paired fashion left, right then straight up and down. Hard two block with two simultaneous attacks. *Grim Peril - (4-hit combo) Two high speed slashes followed by a downward stab at the legs. Finishes off with a rising vertical slash up the torso. X Crest Assassin's Crest This crest occurs when the user wields two different weapons like a sword and dagger. In this skill set, the user focuses on attacking the knees and legs, unbalancing and then coming in for a final finish. *Stabbing Ram - (1-hit strike) A basic skill that induces a knockback on hit. Opener skill. *Unbalancing Strike - (1-hit strike) A basic skill that strikes harshly at the side of the enemy's blade and uses that force to place an Unbalance debuff on the foe. Debuff lasts 5 seconds. Opener skill. *Unbalancing Followup - (1-hit strike) A skill that works well on those with the Unbalance debuff. Hits with a hard stab to the centerline of the enemy. *Sideways Lunge - (1-hit strike) A step to the side where the enemy's off balanced and strikes to their center. *Shove Stab - (1-hit strike) A skill that steps in to stab with one weapon and then to shove with the flat of the the other weapon. Disgraced Crest This skill ups the user's defense by allowing the use of two of the same weapons. This skill set focuses on defending and evading rather than going in for the kill. Being disgraceful, this crest does not allow the additional use of One-handed Dagger skills. *Double Defense - (1-hit block) A skill that uses both weapons to block an attack. Depending on the skill, can completely block the attack. Then increases defense by 10% for 10 seconds. *Repay - (2-hit combo) A skill that blocks with both weapons before stepping forwards and stabbing. *Close Hits - (4-hit combo) A mid-level attack that stabs at the enemy's stomach. *Cross X - A skill that crosses the blades of a weapon and blocks an attack. Has increased defense. *Multiple Parries - (5-block combo) A skill that parries up to five consecutive attacks with one weapon each time. Has increased defense. Martial Arts *Embracer - (1-hit strike) An unarmed skill that pierces the enemy with the fingers. *Charged Kick - (1-hit strike) Imbues power in a single kick. *Flash Hit - (1-hit strike) A basic fast punch. *Meteor Fall - (2-hit combo) - A sword skill that combines a punch with the user's right fist and a slash with a sword. The sword is thrown into the air before the first hit of the skill. *Meteor Break (7-hit combo) - A seven-hit combo, needing unarmed and one-handed sword skills, that uses tackles to chain together strong attacks. Involves slashes and a tackle *Gengetsu - (1-hit strike) "Crescent Moon" A backflip kick technique. *Shatterpoint - (1-hit strike) By tapping on a breakable object, the user can sense its weakpoints and shatter it with a powerful blow. *Uppercut - (1-hit strike) An uppercut to the foe's chin. *Charged Punch - (1-hit strike) Imbues the user's punch with increased energy and power. Has a short cooldown. *Charged Elbow - (1-hit strike) Imbues the user's elbow with increased energy and power. Had a short cooldown. *Charged Knee - (1-hit strike) Imbues the user's knee with increased energy and power. Had a short cooldown. *Whirling Feet - (4-hit combo) A mid-level skill that spins with vicious turning kicks. *Rising Uppercut – (5-hit combo) Starts with right punch to the face, followed by left strike. Then, jabs right and left to the side of the stomach. Finally, finishes by throwing an uppercut. Wild Dash *Headlong Dash - A skill that has user sprint forwards with his blade in front of him, spearing into anything that gets in the way. *Dead Man Carry - A skill that is only available when the player is carrying a person on his or her back. The player gets a speed and defense boost, allowing them to break through ranks and escape danger. *Slashing Charge - A high level charge skill that deals high damage in a line. The user slashes wildly with his sword.---- Twinkling Blades *Light - (1-hit throw) A opening skill that throws a dagger into the air. The skill expounds high amounts of energy and light, creating a flash of,light able to temporarily blind and stun enemies. *Bright - (1-hit throw) Another opening skill that throws a dagger into the air. The skill expounds high amounts of energy and light, creating a flash of light able to temporarily blind and stun enemies. *Sparkle - (2-hit combo) Throws two brightly lit knives. On impact with either the target or anything, a bright flash will erupt from each weapon to induce a stun and a blind effect. *Twinkle - (3-hit combo) Throws three brightly lit knives. On impact with either the target or anything, a bright flash will erupt from each weapon to induce a stun and a blind effect. *Failing Triple Shot - (3-hit combo) Keeps rolling to the side and picks up three fallen knives to throw. Each knife will deal more damage than the last. Quotes Psycho "Itsa be 'ta nice thing to parkour..." "HEY! HEY! OTher pepole!" "Letsa KILL!" Machine "My poor father, if he were alive..." "The one who will survive this fight is me." "I live to kill." Coward "I don't want to fight!" "I wanna go home!" "Why am I here?!" *breaks down in tears* Category:Player